Amor
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: En el que Kuji Tooi finalmente entiende el amor y Enta Jinnai puede liberar su corazón.


_Hi sweeties, regrese con un One-shot de mi otp Enta/Tooi, esto comenzó como un drabble pero ya saben cómo va, a veces, los escritos se alargan prácticamente solos. En fin, que ___los pocos arts que me encuentro siempre me hacen querer escribir y aquí está.__  
_Así que espero disfruten la lectura._

**_Disclaimer_**_: Sarazanmai es una serie de anime creada por Kunihiko Ikuhara y producida por estudios MAPPA todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fines de lucro. ¡Di NO al plagio!_

* * *

**Amor**

_by Miss Breakable Butterfly_

.

_"El auténtico amor no es una decisión ni es libre. El corazón, sobre todo el corazón, no es libre. El amor es inevitable, es el reconocimiento de lo inevitable". _  
_—Albert Camus_

* * *

Hay días en los que Kuji se pregunta que es el amor. Y no es porque no tenga cierta idea, porque lo hace. Recuerda el cálido abrazo de su madre, el suave tono de la risa de su padre, la palmada en la espalda de su hermano; lo cálido que cada una de esas acciones lo dejaban.  
Así que, Tooi tiene una idea, sin embargo, cuando mira a Enta, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes bebiendo de cada uno de los gestos y palabras que Kazuki decide darle, siente que hay más que se le escapa.  
El amor es complicado.

—¿Qué miras? —Pregunta Enta de pronto. Sus ojos verdes son amplios y sus mejillas rojas. El corazón de Tooi se acelera pero no lo entiende del todo.  
—¿Por qué estás enamorado de Kazuki? —Cuestiona, su voz es baja y frunce el ceño. Enta lo mira como un pez fuera del agua. Luego su expresión se cierra y hay algo casi triste en su expresión.  
—Porque el es una mejor persona que yo —dice, su mirada en melancólica y un suspiro se escapa de sus labios—. Suena completamente tonto, ¿no?

Los ojos de Enta lo miran y la sonrisa que le da no le llega a los ojos.  
Tooi no contesta porque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo, el amor es complicado, es lo único que sabe.  
**.**

**.**  
Había una vez un niño que en muestra de afecto le dio a otro una missanga de la que una pequeña cuenta en forma de balón de fútbol colgaba. El recuerdo se diluye en la memoria.  
Eso era amor, pero no del tipo que Kuji Tooi, quiere descifrar en este momento específico en su vida.  
**.**

**.**  
A veces Tooi se pregunta, sobre todo cuando su vena ligeramente más amarga y escéptica trabaja al cien, si realmente Kazuki es tan ajeno a los sentimientos de Enta como parece.  
No es como si sus sentimientos no fueran como una brillante luz de neón en medio de una habitación oscura.  
Enta sacrificaría sus deseos, figurativa y literalmente, por él, y sin embargo, Kazuki le sonríe y desestima sus acciones sin segundos pensamientos.  
Cada una de esas ocasiones Enta sonríe y retrocede como si las acciones de Kazuki no lo lastimaran.  
—¿No te desespera? —Inquiere Tooi, porque al seguramente le estresa un poco esa ingenuidad que raya en lo absurdo. Enta parpadea como si no tuviera idea de que habla y luego se encoge de hombros.  
—Amar es complicado —le dice, como si no fuera algo que Tooi haya deducido por si mismo—. Y además, amar nunca se trata de lo que recibes a cambio.  
Tooi parpadea sorprendido, Enta suena extrañamente maduro, pero los tres han pasado por lo suficiente como para cambiar un poco.  
**.**

**.**  
Es una mañana de primavera cuando Tooi encuentra a Enta llorando en su lugar especial, el lugar donde Enta y Kazuki entrenaban. Sus brazos rodean sus rodillas y su cabeza está enterrada en el hueco resultante.  
Tooi no sabe que hacer pero la memoria le trae recuerdos de hace varios meses atrás, cuando él y Enta no se entendían bien y el convertirse en kappas todavía era una extraña y bizarra novedad.  
Los hombros de Enta se agitan y un sollozo particularmente fuerte se escapa de sus labios, algo en el pecho de Tooi se agita desagradablemente, y finalmente decide hacer conocida su presencia pateando el balón que Enta ha dejado olvidado contra la portería dibujada en la pared.

Enta se sobresalta ante el sonido y se incorpora, sus ojos están hinchados, su nariz roja y sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

—¿Q-qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Enta, su voz suena ronca y pese a que intenta limpiar sus lágrimas, nuevas salen sin tregua.  
—Necesitaba distraerme —dice encogiéndose de hombros, no menciona las lágrimas o el estado vulnerable de Enta—. A veces solo necesito alejarme de los recuerdos de...

Su voz se apaga y un nudo se forma en su garganta, a veces, todavía marca el número de su hermano para escuchar su voz en su mensaje de buzón.

Enta asiente con la cabeza y cierta culpa y vergüenza se desata en su pecho, porque las pérdidas de Tooi son mucho más grandes y aún así...

—Que patético —susurra y se arrepiente en automático cuando la postura de Kuji se tensa, se ruboriza y se apresura a agregar—. No tú, no tú te lo juro, hablo de mí.

Luego se ríe y las lágrimas que por un momento se habían detenido vuelven.

La indiferencia deja de ser una opción y tentativamente, Kuji pone una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Inquiere, la tonalidad suave y confortante. Una compuerta parece abrirse y la sonrisa de Enta se desvanece y se arroja sobre los brazos de Tooi, su altura es ligeramente más corta, su rostro se entierra en su cuello y sus lágrimas se sienten tibias.

Y ahí, mientras sus lágrimas fluían y entre susurros le contaba de Kazuki y la joven chica del club de cocina que se la había confesado esa tarde y de la que al parecer Kazuki había estado interesado por el último par de meses, Kuji Tooi se dio cuenta que él mismo estaba enamorado.

«Amar nunca se trata de lo que recibes a cambio». Recordó las palabras de Enta y finalmente las entendió mientras todo lo que podía hacer era verlo llorar por un amor que siempre había estado destinado a perecer.  
**.**

**.**  
Con la nueva relación de Kazuki, Enta y Tooi pasan aún más tiempo juntos. Salen al cine, van a la sala de videojuegos e incluso acompaña a Enta a una convención de anime. Y pese a la larga espera para que les dejaran entrar —esas convenciones eran más populares de lo que él imaginaba—, y la multitud de personas, Tooi lo haría de nuevo sin dudar, sobre todo, por la sonrisa deslumbrante que se dibuja en los labios de Enta cuando encontraba la mercancía que estaba buscando.  
En esos momentos Tooi se siente como Enta todos esos meses atrás persiguiendo a Kazuki sin recibir el menor reconocimiento.

Tooi da y sede sin mayor recompensa que una sonrisa o un asentimiento agradecido. Cuando es especialmente afortunado Enta lo cogerá de la mano o lo tocará ligeramente en un brazo mientras se ríe.

«Amar nunca se trata de lo que recibes a cambio». Se repite una y otra vez en su mente mientras intenta avanzar a la par de Enta pero Kuji es muy diferente a Enta en tantas maneras y esa tarde, cuando Kazuki se reúne por primera vez con ellos por más que un intercambio ligero de palabras en lo que parecen meses, Tooi se encuentra tenso.

Enta gravita hacía Kazuki como la tierra hacia el sol y un hoyo particularmente grande parece estar cavándose en su pecho.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí —dice Enta, la felicidad es completamente palpable en su tono, sus ojos verdes brillan y sus mejillas están ligeramente sonrojadas. Es tan adorable que el pecho de Tooi se contrae con un par de emociones contradictorias—. El sábado de películas no es igual sin ti.

Kazuki se ríe ligeramente avergonzado y las mejillas de Enta se sonrojan aún más. La noche de películas que había iniciado dos días después de que Tooi encontrará a Enta llorando y que había sido una manera de sacar a Enta de la anormal espiral de tristeza en la que parecía estar sumergiéndose y nadie más allá de él parecía notar.

—Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos sábados de películas —dice Kazuki, su sonrisa tonta está sobre sus labios y Tooi se siente particularmente ofendido cuando su respuesta hace decaer solo por un segundo la de Enta.  
—Lo sabrías si fueras más considerado con tus amigos —dice sin pensar, la sonrisa de Enta termina por desvanecerse y la de Kazuki se vuelve una expresión culpable, y aunque la culpa también lo llena, no está del todo arrepentido.  
Enta frunce el ceño y luego recompone su expresión en una sonrisa forzada.  
—Deberías elegir la película Kazuki-kun mientras Kuji y yo vamos por las palomitas y las bebidas —dice y antes de que Kazuki pueda replicar arrastra a Tooi ha la cocina de su casa.  
Kuji se remueve incómodo ante su silencio. Lo mira sacar un par de bebidas del frigorífico y luego de la despensa extraer dos paquetes de palomitas, los coloca sobre la estufa y finalmente, se gira a verlo, su ceño está fruncido.  
—No tenías que ser tan malo con Kazuki —dice, su voz es baja pero Tooi no puede dejar de notar el tono de reproche en su voz—. Sabes que es muy importante para él su relación con Yuki-chan, está enamorado y no puede...  
—Ugh... ¿Por qué lo defiendes? —Inquiere con cierta dureza interrumpiendo su conferencia. Enta retrocede, luego su ceño se pronuncia más y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, en el fondo las palomitas comienzan a estallar.  
—No lo hago, solo digo que deberías ser más considerado, Kazuki está enamorado y Yuki-chan es su primera...  
—Enamorado dices y sin embargo, eso no le impidió ser desconsiderado contigo... —dijo Kuji, algo retorcido y feo perforándole el pecho, todo empeoró cuando miró a Enta mordiendo su labio inferior.  
—Sabes que eso no fue así —su voz de Enta fue baja y por un momento parecía que iba a llorar. Todo lo que Tooi sentí se hizo una enorme bola que amenazaba con explotarle en el pecho cuando todo le quedó perfectamente claro.  
—Aún estás enamorado de él —dijo en un susurro que no ocultaba la afirmación y ligera tristeza con la que iba acompañada. Los hombros de Enta se desplomaron y toda la actitud defensiva se desvaneció. Ahora Kuji sentía que el que lloraría sería él.  
—No veo en que eso puede o no ser relevante —contestó Enta como si lo antes dicho por Kuji hubiera sido una pregunta.  
Tooi casi se rió, recordando todos esos meses atrás si alguien podía ser tan ajeno a los sentimientos de otro.  
En su lugar soltó algo muy similar a un gruñido y cogiendo a Enta por los hombros, lo besó.  
El no era nada como Enta y su hermano le había dado una valiosa lección, uno tiene que ir por lo que quiere porque nadie irá a traerlo por ti. Así que, sus labios se cerraron contra los de Enta y ahogó su exclamación de sorpresa con su lengua. Y cuando finalmente Enta respondió sabía que simplemente había sido el movimiento correcto, después de todo, el bueno de los tres era Kazuki y a Tooi no le importaba robar algo de lo que Kazuki ni siquiera estaba enterado que podía perder.

Las palomitas se quemaron pero Tooi recibió un beso más y un corazón a cambio del suyo.  
**.**

**.**  
Había una vez un niño que ya no era tan niño, que le regaló a otro una dakimakura de edición especial.  
El otro niño que tampoco era tan niño le sonrió mientras estrechaba su regalo con fuerza, luego se inclinó ligeramente sobre la punta de sus pies y sus labios se cerraron en un beso suave contra los labios del otro.

Esta vez la memoria guarda; el olor, sabor y tacto permanece como un tatuaje, mientras Kuji Tooi finalmente entiende el amor y Enta Jinnai puede liberar su corazón.  
**.**  
** .**  
** Fin**


End file.
